Smooth Move, Gray
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: In which Gray wanted to be as smooth as possible, but failed epically. It's all Natsu's fault. Rated T for safety. Gray-Lucy one shot!


**Summary:** In which Gray wanted to be as smooth as possible, but failed epically. It's all Natsu's fault.

 **Pairing:** Gray - Lucy One-Shot

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Mashima Hiro

 **Genre:** Comedy, Romance, Slight Angst

 **Warning:** Please forgive any mistakes that you may find on any of Sabrina's stories, both character-wise and grammatical wise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was around lunch time, when the trio composing of Lucy, Natsu and Happy noisily (more like Natsu and Happy though) entered the Fairy Tail guild after returning from their escort mission this morning.

"Maaan, I'm hungry!" Natsu and Happy made a bee line towards the counter where Mirajane was waiting for any costumers. "Mira-san, the usual please!"

"Aye, sir!"

Mirajane, with her perpetual motherly smile, nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare for Natsu and Happy's foods. The blue winged cat plopped down on the table animatedly chatting with Romeo, whom immediately approach his Natsu-nii for any interesting story from their previous mission.

Lucy decided to eat her lunch into much quieter part of the guild, thank god she found one beside the stairs which lead to the second floor of the guild, because she wanted to continue reading the book she has postponed from reading to focus on mission earlier. With the book opened next to her plate of salad and ignoring all the usual ruckus going on inside the guild, Lucy was so absorb with her book that she didn't even notice Gray walking towards her table.

"Why is a beautiful lady like you sitting here all alone?" was the smooth line of the Ice Make Mage before placing down his tray of food and comfortably sat across Lucy.

Because Lucy's attebtion was all on her book, she jumped a little when Gray decided to join her. Placing a hand over her pounding chest, Lucy gave Gray a light reprimanding glare. The raven haired male offered an apologetic smile instead.

"I'm hoping to finish this book." Lucy then answered him, and went back to her book not noticing the pout that appeared on Gray's face.

Why does she need to focus on that book when he's way more interesting than that?

There was a short pause when Gray decided to strike a conversation... in a suave way.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hm?"

"Did you know that when a penguin finds its mate they stay together for the rest of their lives?" he said making it sound intelligently.

Successfully garnering the young lady's attention she titled her brown eyes at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay... so?" her voice trailed behind.

"Will you be my penguin?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Gray sweatdropped at Lucy's baffled reaction, "No dice, huh?" he mumbled in disappointment and wave a hand at Lucy, who was still trying to understand his... was that supposed to be a pickup line? She gave up almost in an instant after her brown eyes caught the cover of the book in front of her. The blonde young lady went back to her world once again.

Gray sighed.

Contrary to popular belief, he is a very determined man, especially when it comes to wooing Lucy. He was not going to be swayed by Lucy's dense personality when it comes to his advances to her.

Okay, let's give it a try again.

Gray suddenly grabbed the book from Lucy's hand earning an annoyed look from her.

"What the..."

"I'll let you pick between me and this book, Lucy," he said almost sounding so confident. As if Lucy will pick him without any hesitation. Well, he thought wrong.

Lucy automatically grabbed hold of her book much to her male companion's disappointment. "Good bye Gray, it's nice meeting you today." she said rather cooly. She placed the book in front of her before flipping the pages again.

"..."

"..." Lucy continued reading, ignoring the pouting black haired mage across the table.

 _'What's a man supposed to do to gain some attention here?'_ he internally whined while watching the blonde absorbed by her book for the third time.

Gray planted his arms on the table and placed his chin on top of his forearm. _He will not give up._ "Ne, Lucy."

With the book still covering half of her face, Lucy dragged her brown eyes from the pages of the book Gray without uttering a word.

"You wanna know what's the best thing in my life?" he said with a very serious expression.

Lucy lifted her eyebrows, successfully gaining her attention. Again. "What?"

Gray gave her a wide grin. "It's the first word of my sentence awhile ago."

A frown.

A blink.

Two blinks.

And then followed by an embarrassed laugh and blush. "What's gotten into you, Gray?" she demanded, in hopes to hide her red face, before placing down the book on the table.

Gray offered her a 'V' sign. "Trying to be smooth, and hoping to gain your attention?" he grinned suggestively making the poor blonde mage to flushed into a deeper color of red.

Gray, feeling happy that he was able to finally catch Lucy's attention and to make her blush like that, was about to say something more when a catchy lacrima phone tune cut him off.

 _'I'm a barbie girl, in my barbie world...'_

Both Gray and Lucy blinked their eyes in confusion. The Ice Make Mage was waiting for Lucy to answer her phone thinking that it was her phone that was ringing.

Lucy then giggled behind her book, "Gray I think that's _your_ phone." she said, amused.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, he doesn't have a girly girl tune like that because his ringing tone is very manly, but his frown deepened even more when he finally realize that it was indeed his phone ringing.

 _'Life in plastic, it's fantastic!'_

Confused and embarrassed, Gray's blue eyes widened and was in panic as he fished out his phone from his chest pocket. By now, Lucy was laughing hard while Gray answered the call (a call from a certain scary S Class red hair mage) as his face blushed a hundred times redder than Lucy's.

How come his ringing tone changed into something so embarrassing tune like tha-... _oh, oh shit._ It finally dawn into his brilliant mind that the day before yesterday, Natsu handed over his lacrima gadget he _supposedly_ found lying on top of the bar counter. Gray knew it was too good to be true that Natsu delivered his phone to him out of the goodness of his heart. He knew that Natsu is bound to do something as mischievous as changing his ringing tone into something so girly to embarrass him.

Natsu was never innocent.

Pulling a stupid prank like that, in front of the girl he was trying to sway no less. _'How dare you.'_ With a devious smile, Gray excused himself from Lucy, "Please excuse me. I need to _talk_ to Natsu for awhile," by the way he said the word 'talk' in a very scary way means he's going to beat out of Natsu any minute.

"Please, don't start a fight." Lucy huffed before slowly collecting her things. With an angry vein throbbing on Gray's forehead like that, Lucy sighed in defeat, he's not going to listen to her anyways, why would she waste her effort of stopping him?

Gray cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, Lucy, I will just ask him in a very _nice_ way."

Lucy sighed again, looks like she needs to go back home if she really wanted to finish her book.

"NATSU, YOU BASTARD!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** Sabrina failed epically, too. Anyways Sabrina hoped you like the story :)

 **Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

 _-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
